Happy always happy
by Tsuna chan27
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru new friend


Happy** Happy**

* * *

This story is all about Hikaru & Kaoru's new friends, Yuki & Kasai . . .

Yuki & Kasai are twins like Hikaru & Kaoru

* * *

In class 1 - A, two new transfer students arrived . . . "Come now you two , go and introduce yourselves to the class" said the teacher with a warm smile on her face . . . "Kasai~ you go first" said Yuki as she hides herself behind the door . . . "No! You go first!" said Kasai to her twin sister, "come on Kasai your the older one!" Yuki Replied . . .

The commotions of the twins then grew into an argument that made the twins trip to each other towards inside the class . . .

All of the students are Shocked to see the twins . . . then Hikaru asked Kaoru "Who are those two girls,Kaoru?" Kaoru replied "Who knows?" The twins don't have any clue who the girls are . . .

* * *

"u-um hi my name is Yuki Futago" "and i'm Kasai Futago " "and together we are the Futago twins, nice meeting you all" said the twins with a bow as they decided to introduce theirselves to the class . . .

"hmm... shall we invite them to the host club after class?"says Hikaru to Kaoru "well i guess so but judging from their face they seem to be hard to talk to" Kaoru said to his twin then sighs

"okay then , you may now pick a chair " as the teacher led them towards the class; the only available chairs where next to Hikaru and Kaoru. . .

"hey Hikaru" whispers Kaoru to his twin "what is it ?" Hikaru asked Kaoru with a low voice "I think we have a chance to convince them" says Kaoru while looking at the Futago twins "hmm... i guess your right" Hikaru then smiled. . .

"okay class be nice to your new classmates" said the teacher goes back in-front of class to start the discussion "yes ma'am" replied the class to their adviser. . .

"so you are the Futago twins neh~. . ." says Kaoru with a smile "a-um hai"replied Yuki as she turns red then looks to her sister then pouts "why are they talking to us?"

"how should i know" Kasai said while raising one eye brow O_o

* * *

After class . . .

The Hitachiin Twins tried to convinced the Futago Twins to visit the Host Club but they had a hard time doing so . . .

"Hi Yuki, Kasai We are the Hitachiin brothers ^^ nice meeting you " said Kaoru and Hikaru as they block the Futago twin's way "What do you want from us?" said the Futago Twins, The Hitachiin Twins replied "we're inviting you to go to our host club" said the Hitachiin twins

The Futago twins is just ignoring the Hitachiin brothers ; The Hitachiin brothers is getting pissed by the Futago Twins

"You can visit our Club at the Music room 3" said Hikaru to the twins ; Then the Hitachiin brothers walked away

* * *

After That . . .

The Futago twins decided to go to the Host club _(Obviously at Music room_ _3) _because they like music

While opening the door they smelled the scent of cakes of Hani- senpai

"why does it smells like cake inside?, i thought this was a music room" asked Kasai to her sister then Yuki shrugged in reply

Then the twins opened the door due to curiosity to what will surprise them inside

petals of roses appeared at the same time with a mild wind going through their path

"welcome princesses to our host club~" greeted the host club members ; The twins then approached Yuki and Kasai then said "glad you've made it "

* * *

The twins is just looking at the boys who were staring at them . . .

Then Kasai said "What did you do to the Music room?" Yuki continued "Yea! what did you do to it hmmm... it doesn't look really nice you know"

The members of the host club is shock except Kyoya _(Who doesn't really care about anything). _Kasai kicked the vase and it broke then the Futago twins stepped outside the door

The members of the host club was shock... and talking about the twins

* * *

Yuki asked Kasai "Why did you kicked the vase? , That's mean you know..." Kasai shouted "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT IT!" then continued "i don't like that place" Yuki was just shocked and staring at her sister then ran off

While Yuki is running she started crying she bumped into someone that made her get out of balanced and fall

When Yuki got up she was still crying the person that she get bumped to ... gave her a handkerchief Yuki didn't notice who it was and accept the handkerchief when Yuki looked at the person she stopped crying and saw Kaoru who was looking at her and said "Why are you crying,Yuki?" Yuki said nothing then start crying again Kaoru thought that she made her cry so he told Yuki "Will you stop crying and tell me what happend"

**_After 5 minutes . ._ .**

Kaoru understands what happend he smiled at Yuki Whick made yuki blush again

Kaoru said "Will you come with me?" Yuki just nooded then Kaoru grabbed Yuki's Hand and walked through the door of the Music room 3

Kaoru opened the door and said to the members of the host club "Hey, pls. get along with Yuki okay" the members replied "Why? didn't she is the one who kicked the base?" Kaoru replied " No, she's not it , it was Kasai" then continued " Pls get along with she was the good" kaoru is going to get Yuki but Yuki is gone

* * *

_**At Yuki's place** ..._

Someone Grabbed Yuki's Arm and cover a handkerchief to her nose that made her unconscious

When Yuki woke up she was in a room that is full of boxes when she looked at her right she saw Kasai holding a knife... When Kasai realized that she was awakened she turn to Yuki and walked slowly the Kasai point the knife to Yuki's neck which made Yuki cried and screamed

_**At that** **moment...**_

The members of the host club was loking for Yuki the Hitachiin twins heard a scream coming from the abandoned room

When the Hitachiin brothers opened the door they saw Kasai but the that in some point they thought the she was staring at the wall beacause it was covered with boxes then suddenly a girl said while screaming "Stop it Kasai stop it!" then Kasai looked at the Hitachiin brothers who was Staring at Kasai then Kasai kicked the boxes And the Hitachiin brothers saw Yuki who was tied with rope and crying looking at the knife that is behind Kasai

The twins asked "why are you tied up Yuki?" Yuki looked at the twins while crying then Kasai glared at her ,Yuki fell it so she didn't said anything

The Hitachiin brothers was staring at Kasai then said "Let us untie Yuki okay?" Kasai move closer to Yuki while holding her knife and pointed into Yuki's neck the Hitachiin brothers saw the knife

Kaoru was worried about Yuki so he grabbed Yuki's hand at that time Kasai was about to cut Yuki's neck but Kaoru is able to pull Yuki's Hand and Kasai only cut is Yuki's hair which makes it shorter

Yuki said to the twins that don't let anyone know about this okay the Twins just nooded

* * *

After that

Yuki cut her hair straight so it will look good then headed to the Host club

She sat down and ate a cake

The members of the host is seating beside Yuki she was eating with Hani senpai that made the members stared at them

* * *

After that loos like nothing happened

but one day the Hitachiin accidentally said it to the host club members so they were shocked as Kasai heard it she begun to run going to their house

She pulled their biggest knife at their house

**The day after that**

Kasai brought it to school and she asked her classmates if they saw Yuki

At the music room 3 she entered with a bag and saw Yuki she grabbed Yuki's hand and stab the knife at her stomach that made so much blood to came out Kasai put Yuki at a garbage bag and brought it home

The people in their house asked what is it but she ignored

Then Kasai went to a river that is far her house and school and threw it

* * *

**After that **

She cut her hair so she will looked like Yuki and the Hitachiin Twins asked her "Where's your sister , Yuki?" Kasai replied "I don't know she doesn't talk to me since that day, you know" The Twins continued "We're sorry that we tell the host members about what happened" Kasai said "It's okay" with a smile _(but inside she wanted to kill the twins) _she just turned around and walked towards the door

She said to herself _(__"Yuki is so lucky she got friends but I don't and I killed her I think I shouldn't killed her because , because . . . No it's right that i killed her if I didn't killed her I wouldn't get any friends") _Then smiled and walk closer to the Hitachiin Twins and whispered "Kasai is dead" the Hitachiin twins eyes widened and ask her "Why? why is she dead?" Kasai replied "ummm... because , because" the started crying. Kaoru said "Were sorry we didn't know it would hurt you" Hikaru continued "ye were so sorry" Kasai replied "It's okay , I'll just practice to be **happy always happy**" The twins looked at her and smiled because they think that Yuki (Kasai) is okay

* * *

Kasai was looking at the mirror and asked herself "E'my to bad to have friends but Yuki's have so many friends? What should I do?" one of their maid asked her "But you Yuki right what are you asking?" Kasai replied "nothing"

Then she take a nap when she woke up she saw the maid that asked her and said "Your friends are waiting Yuki - sama" Kasai nodded and went down

She saw The host members she cried then go upstairs again and locked her room and said to herself "Why E'my crying i thought i should be happy always happy , because Yuki is gone but now , but now!" then screamed the members heard it so they ran upstairs and knocked at her door Kasai was holding a knife and she was pointing it at her stomach and said "Don't disturb me I just , I just..." then stabbed herself infront of the door

The members of the host club saw the blood flowing outside the door when they called the maid to give them the key. They opened the door and saw her Kaoru noticed the paper that she was holding and when he read it he was shocked

* * *

**The letter**

_I'am a killer, I killed my sister Yuki. and I'm Kasai I killed myself because I don't have any friends" _

**End of it**

Kaoru gave it to them they were all shocked

* * *

Everyone pls review this and i do not own the Characters of OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB key? (^ _ ^)


End file.
